Crimson Christmas
by Blackdanger
Summary: Aizens Christmas present for Gin


It was Christmas and Aizen had been busy preparing a surprise for Gin. The silver haired man had been whining for weeks that he missed the seasons here in Hueco Mundo.

Aizen had ignored him then, but Gin could be so very persistent; everywhere Aizen would go, Gin would follow. It was pretty normal for Gin to follow him, except that right now he was just being very, _very_ annoying. Normally Gin would only irritate others and leave him be, but this time things were a little bit different.

At times when Aizen wanted to be alone to read one of his books, Gin would enter his room more than once to ask him stupid questions. As soon as he got the chance he would even stay there to talk about nonsense which kept Aizen out of his concentration. He had also entered his study once to grab a book for himself, laughing out loud at every sentence he read. Aizen had been trying to ignore it all and did a very good job at first, but as soon as Gin started to pace up and down the hallway next to his sleeping quarters, and make ticking noises he was starting to lose it. When the Arrancars started to complain to him about Gin's awful behaviour, he decided to give in, just this one time.

And so he approached Szayel Apollo in order to let him create some sort of season maker, just like he had done with the fake sky and sun. After some research the eight Espada had proved himself a genius once again and activated the new circumstances in the night before Christmas, when Aizen gave the sign to start. Which was when Gin was already sleeping peacefully.

As silent as he could he entered Gin's bedroom to sneak into bed and laid down as close to his lover as possible; a soft sigh escaped him. What kind of strange, magical power did Gin possess to make him do things like he had done right now was a mystery to him. A small smile crept across his face as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning he heard loud footsteps next to his ear. Slowly he opened his hazel orbs to see Gin standing in front of the window, a bright light came from it and Aizen knew his plan had worked. Gin turned around to behold the one who was responsible for what was in front of him. A wide smile crept on his face when he saw Aizen return his gaze with a grin.

"Aizen-sama, ya did it, ya did it!" He nearly screamed before running toward him.

He jumped up the bed and threw his arms around him. Aizen felt all of the oxygen pushed out of his lungs, but he didn't mind. Right now all that mattered was Gin's happiness. He felt pretty content with himself for being such a good person so now and then.

Gin suddenly leaped up to run toward the closet. Aizen's hues followed him and noticed he looked just like a hyperactive little 9 year old kid on a sugar rush. The way he moved so flexible and carefree made his cruel heart arch. He watched as Gin pulled on some warm clothes.

"Don't forget you scarf and gloves Gin, we don't want you to catch a cold now do we?"

"Ah, yer right. I almost forgot. See ya Aizen-sama!"

Said man stretched and got up himself to pull on his warm winter gear. Quickly he made himself ready and walked down the stairs to leave the building they were in. Once outside he couldn't find Gin, which wasn't really that strange because Gin was dressed all white and tracing him by the colour of his hair wasn't helping that much either. It was then that he felt the familiar reiatsu in the far distance and moved in a calm rapidity towards it.

He passed a lot of buildings until he came in a long no ones land covered in beautiful white snow. Snowflakes were still falling in great amounts out of the sky, covering more of the stretched out landscape. You couldn't look at the horizon without seeing anything but white.

In the far distant he noticed something moving through the snow and he quickly made his way toward it.

"Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! Aizen-samaaaaa!" The figure waved frantically at him gesturing him to come closer. He obeyed willingly and walked further until he stood only a few feet away from him. Gin looked stunning standing there, with his pale skin and hair almost as white as the snow itself. He was frolicking around throwing snow in the air to let it fall on his head again. His smile never fading.

Suddenly Aizen stood right behind him to grab his collar and pull him down in the snow. Gin let out a small gasp of surprise before he fell on his back. Aizen moved over to roll on top of him and he heard him let out a small giggle.

"So what do you think Gin? Does this have your approval?"

"I'm lucky to have ya Aizen-sama. It's really wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear that." With that said he moved in to kiss Gin gently on the lips.

Impatient as always, Gin immediately opened his mouth to give Aizen access, but he pulled away. "Patience Gin, patience. I want to take my time today to enjoy of you right here in the snow."

"But it's cold..." Whined Gin.

"Bear it." And he moved in to kiss the slender man again, this time a little harder. He let his tongue move over Gin's lower lip but still didn't deepen the kiss. Slowly he moved toward his cheek, to his law line. He drank in the delicious sounds coming from Gin's lips encouraging him to move on.

Sensually he sucked on the sensitive skin of the throat moving to the outstanding collarbones. Meanwhile, Gin was already panting heavily, sending hot breath into chocolate colored hair. He slowly opened the white clothes covering the skinny and pale chest, giving his mouth more space to roam over.

He blew warm air over his rosy nipples enjoying the reaction it caused. He noticed Gin had begun to shiver from the cold. He moved back up again to kiss him, this time deepening the kiss. He plunged his tongue into the warm depths until he had to break away to breathe.

"Let's get you warmed up." He said with a smug grin plastered over his face.

Before Gin could respond Aizen had already pulled off the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked in the snow. To Gin's surprise he stood up and took one step back looking at the naked figure in the snow. His now completely exposed skin almost shining in the frost.

"So pale.. how can one be so impossibly pale." The white hair that hung in front of his closed eyes, covering its mysteries that lies in those depths from Aizen's view caught his interest.

"Gin, I'm going to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, Aizen-sama."

"Open your eyes."

He saw the smile fade a little for just a few seconds. He knew that what he was asking was a big deal, since he never opened them. In Rukongai he had learned to keep up a mask to protect himself from being hurt; opening his eyes meant being vulnerable, even though in Aizen's opinion he had the most beautiful orbs in the world.

One time he had been given the honour to see them, overwhelming red as they were he would never forget that image. He hadn't noticed his heart had started beating rapidly in anticipation.

"If that's what ya want I will.. After all ya have made snow for me."

Aizen smiled reassuring before Gin opened his eyes way too slow. His heart stopped beating and his breath was stuck in the back of his throat when he looked at the male. The surrounding environment was all white, Gin's skin was all white, Gin's hair was all white, and those red eyes were looking directly in his.

"Perfection. You are that what is called perfection, my dear Ichimaru Gin. Please give me the pleasure of looking into your eyes as you come."

He could no longer control himself, his blood was boiling in his veins. In one movement he was on top of the younger man giving him feverish kisses.

"Need you now.. right now."

He felt in his pockets to get a little bottle of lube. With some help of Gin it didn't take long before he was as naked as him. In a matter of seconds he had Gin prepared, not taking his eyes away from his. He moved so that he was in the right position before entering the man that lied in the snow like an angel in a slow pace. Both held their breaths until he was fully seated.

He tried to move slow at first but being surrounded by all the white and red that was Gin he lost his control way too soon for his liking. His thrusts became frantic when he was nearing his release. His hand moved in between them to stroke Gin synchronous with his thrusts.

"Aaah Aizen-sama..." Gin panted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head because of all the mind numbing pleasure his Aizen-sama was giving him. "I-"

"Don't close those beautiful hues Gin and come for me."

A long, sensual moan came from the smaller man's lips and a dark lust crept into those dominant crimson eyes. Watching those orbs while Gin came was enough to send Aizen into paradise as well.

He felt hot liquid of Gin dripping on his hands and he pulled out completely to thrust in as deep as he could, spilling his own semen deep inside Gin's body.

His head rested on Gin's heavy panting chest to get himself together again after such an intense orgasm. When he looked up he was met by Gin's half lidded eyes. In a slow movement he bowed forward to kiss each of those eyes to close them again.

"Come on, let's get back before we cool down too quickly." He stood up and helped Gin on his feet, legs still a bit wobbly.

They said nothing on their way back, just enjoying each others presence and the silence that surrounded them.

Back in Las Noches, they took a long shower before lying down on a blanket that Aizen had placed next to the chimney. He stroked Gin's hair while listening to the sounds the fire made.

"Are you happy now Gin?"

"Yeah, I ain't more happy than I'm right now."

"Good.. Merry Christmas Gin."

"Merry Christmas Aizen-sama."


End file.
